fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Kher'dru'dhan
Kher'dru'dhan was the father of Kh'err'akh'an, and the Archon of the Kabal of Death. After his son betrayed him, he was not killed, like many believe, but badly wounded and captured by a Tau recovery force. Early Life Kher'dru'dhan was born around 325.M23, nearly six-hundred years before the Fall. He was reaching nearly six-hundred years old, he remebered every second of that incident. He would never speak of such an incident, and records from that time are hazy, as most were destroyed during the Fall, and many who knew him were killed, either during the Fall, or after. His first recorded incident when Commoragh was founded was to create a Kabal in his likeness, titled the Kabal of Death. Archonship The next recorded appearence of Kher'dru'dhan was with him emerging as an Archon of one of the new Kabals, the Kabal of Death. He is believed to be the father of Kh'err'akh'an, and the one abandoning him upon the doorstep of an unknown and short lived Haemonculus, who took him in for protection against captured psykers, and a new way of torturing them. So far fallen down the path of sadism was the Haemonculus, that he didn't even notice, or care, the degredading effect Kh'err'akh'an had upon him. Kh'err'akh'an eventually made it back into the Kabal of Death, Kher'dru'dhan's personal Kabal, where he worked his way up to the rank of Dracon. Kher'dru'dhan is believed to not trust Kh'err'akh'an enough to allow him to the rank of Hierarch, for fears Kh'err'akh'an would betray him and cut him down. It also became a matter of a joke within the Kabal of Death, as the name and title "Dracon Kh'err'akh'an" was enough of a mouthful, and nobody wanted to have to say "Kh'err'akh'an Heirarch". Betrayal and Capture During one of his battles against the Tau Empire on an unrecorded world, Kher'dru'dhan was leading his entire Kabal against a solid Tau gunline. It was a situation he had never found himself in before, normally striking in the rear or the flanks, and it was taxing all of his attention to ensur victitory. Just as the battle became rout, Kh'err'akh'an, still a Dracon, turned his Tormentor Helm against his erstwhile master. The splinters of the ammunition crystal struck Kher'dru'dhan in the back of the neck, avoiding his spine, passing through and causing enough damage to make him fall into unconsciousness. At that moment, a civil war erupted within the Kabal of Death. The members, save the Incubi and crews of the Raiders, all turned their weapons on one another as each vied for the vaunted and now empty position of Dracon. Each of the Dracons managed to get their respective warriors under control, and each attempted to lead them in an attempt to become the new Archon. Kh'err'akh'an is believed to have killed each of the other uprising Dracons personally and claim the position of Archon of one of the oldest Kabals in existence. A Fire Warrior reconnaissance force is belived to have scanned the area for Tau survivors, instead finding the still breathing but unconscious Kher'dru'dhan. He is recorded as being captured and converted to the Greater Good. Shas'la Kher'dru'dhan became a prominent member of the Tau society, easily decieving them that he had reformed and was ready to die for the Greater Good. Return to Commorragh Kher'dru'dhan was called during his time as a new Fire Veteran, known as Shas'Mont'yr Mont'au Kunas, literally "Fire Veteran, the Agile Terror", to be transported to an unrecorded planet upon an Or'es El'leath-Class Battleship "Mont'ka" (named both after the famous tactic and the almost superstitious belief that anything it engages is destroyed far faster than normal). His force was quickly taken by surprise from a Dark Eldar Raiding Fleet, one of the ships ramming and boarding the Mont'ka. Seeing his chance, Kher'dru'dhan launched a defence which displayed all his thousands of years of skill all at once. The Fire Warriors in his team were reportedly taken aback simply by the pure ferocity in his defence. Through his actions, a mere ten Fire Warriors fell in that skirmish, while Eldar casualties rose into the hundreds. Kher'dru'dhan lead a one-man counter-boarding assault in an attempt to clam the ship for his own and retur to Commorragh. Shortly after he left the Mont'ka, the Dark Eldar ship disengaged and fled the battle. The Tau believe even to this day that it was caused by Kher'dru'dhan's "sacrifice", and it is the reason why Shas'Mont'yr Mont'au Kunas is a legend among the Tau of the Mont'ka. The real truth is that Kher'dru'dhan massacred his way to the command bridge where he easily slew the Dracon in charge of the ship, forcing the rest of the crew to return him to Commorragh. Upon returning to Commorragh, Kher'dru'dhan was shocked by what his "magnificent Kabal" had become. It was only another reason for him to vow revenge against his son. He recreated his Kabal after he stormed the headquaters of a minor Kabal and killed everyone in the building, before claiming that new Kabal for himself. Recently, however, he stepped down, promising to return, from the position of Archon, instead infiltrating Kh'err'akh'an's Incubi retinue by killing the Master and taking his place, unnoticed. Death Coming soon to an RP near you! Personality and Traits Kher'dru'dhan is sly, insidious, and is shown to have a temper that has been only rarely lost. He is well over twenty-thousand years old by now, making him one of the oldest mortal beings in existence, possibly the oldest, older even the Asdrubael Vect or Slaanesh. His battle prowess well proves it, as he has never been dfeated in combat, no matter what the odds have been. Equipment Loadout Kher'dru'dan has been seen wielding his own equipment in battle. This has very rarely changed, and has allowed him to be more effective than any other Archon in existence. *'Heavy pressurized neuro-responsive body armor' Kher'dru'dhan has shown absolutely no interest whatsoever in dying, and he wears a much heavier, but no less flexible, version of the pressurised armour common to the Dark Eldar. It affords the same protection as Power Armour, but is as flexible and as light as any suit of light pressurized neuro-responsive body armor. After the construction of this suit, Kher'dru'dhan killed the maker, forever ensuring that it would be forever unique. *'Agoniser' His Agoniser is of the standard kind available to the Dark Eldar, and with this he has killed countless members of other races, and thousands of members of his own. *'Needle Cannon' A piece of equipment made for gunning a high-profile victim down, rather than killing as many enemies as possible. It resembles a small, thin, eight-barreled cannon that fires small needles filled with acid rather than Splinter Rounds. *'Splinter Pistol' Considered his "hold-out weapon", this is used only in a close assault, due to light weaight, even by Eldar standards, as well as the blades attached, or in a last-resort case when all other ammunition runs out. Quotes By About Category:Dark Eldar Category:Characters